Precious
by xVenusInFurs29x
Summary: Gaahina one shot. Love is a pure heart because you want to help those people precious to you. Gaara has finally found his precious one and its Hinata. Very sweet. First fic. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

A/N note: My first fanfic involving this pairing...so don't be too brutal and please enjoy the beauty that is Gaahina!

Precious+

The wind lazily whipped through the village of sand, caressing the caked clay domes with her whispers and stirring up the sand on the streets. The soft wind carried higher, swirling past the porthole windows of the dwellings and entering one open porthole. The breeze drifted in quietly and brushed against the tanned skin of a man sitting alone at a desk. The man's thick red hair lifted in the breeze then settled once more along his neck. His blackened eyelids opened slowly, watching the breeze leave as quickly as it came into his office. He stared long after it left then returned to studying the paperwork before him and commenced signing them.

"Kazekage-sama."

The young man raised his eyes as a shinobi entered, lowering himself to one knee before once more standing to face him.

The shinobi quickly spoke."Kazekage-sama, the shinobi team has arrived from its mission to the outskirts of Suna. The mission was a success with no casualties."

Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, nodded his head and placed his palms on the desk. His eyes drifted to the man as he softly answered. "Was any information recovered?"

Before the shinobi could answer, soft footsteps echoed outside the door and a soft knock was heard. Gaara motioned for the shinobi to open the door. A small woman stood in the doorway.

"Gaara-kun...oh I-I am sorry. I-I didn't mean to disturb you,"the soft voice of the woman stammered once she noticed the shinobi in the office of Gaara. Her pale hands immediately went up to her chest and began to fidget, her cheeks reddening.

The shinobi studied her quickly but closely. She was small boned and short, but quite curvy and full for someone her height. Her dark black hair was long, pushed behind her shoulders except for her blunt bangs and two loose strands framing her round face. He noticed almost instantly her large lavender eyes and the way her white kimono gathered around a bulge where her stomach would be. This was the Kazekage's wife.

"Lady Kazekage." He immediately went to his knee again. Silence.

"Leave us shinobi." Gaara's voice ordered. The shinobi did not think twice as he left the room without glancing back.

Gaara immediately rose and took long strides towards his wife. His normally blank eyes flickered with a small twinge of worry before glazing over to its previous state. _Why is she here?I thought I told her to keep to our private rooms, _he pondered to himself as anger slightly surfaced. His hand reached up to raise her chin up, her gentle eyes meeting his hard ones.

"Hinata-chan, I told you to stay to your rooms. It is not safe to wander through Suna in your condition." His tone was hard and he immediately felt a twinge of regret as she let her eyes go to the ground.

"I-I know but I was lonely. Temari-chan is in Konoha still..."Hinata's voice stammered before she raised her eyes to meet Gaara's again. "I just wanted to see if you would accompany me to the garden."

She smiled at him shyly, her eyes shining with such devotion and love that he knew she only looked at him with. His face softened as he slowly grasped her tiny hand in his larger one and began to lead her out of his office and back to their home.

The garden was rather small and rectangular, located in a private and often overlooked section of the Kazekage home. It had been his mother's small sanctuary. Gaara remembered coming across it once as a child but it had been quite forgotten and full of dead plants. He leaned against the doorway, looking at it now after Hinata had intently taken care of it. It was alive and the most beautiful he had ever seen it. He had given the garden to her as a private place, as a gift to her long ago during her time in Suna before he was even Kazekage. He had surprised himself when he had decided on it and began commissions for a few craftsmen to rebuild parts of the garden that had fallen to ruin. He did not know what possessed him to do it, except that he did it and he felt...joy for doing it. He remembered keenly her face when she saw it and how excited she had been. He had never seen her so blissful and it made his pulse quicken, his heart thunder in his chest when he realized he was the reason for it. He had never caused anyone joy before or happiness. It was new, but not unwelcome. It left him craving for more of the feelings it caused him, the physical sensations she made his body experience. It made him want to experience more of it with Hinata. Hinata who did not cringe when he came near her, Hinata who smiled at him in her own shy way, Hinata who had not run away when Shukaku had tried to take over him that night long ago.He watched her now as she knelt amongst the grass and flowers. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, her hands working carefully as she began cutting the buds off the flowers she had gathered in her small napkin. Her fingers gently caressed the buds as she laid them to the side and began her craft of pressing the flowers as well as grinding the rest for her ingredients and scents. He zoomed in on her full lips as her teeth bit her lower lip in concentration. Her chest heaved in the heat and her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. His pulse quickened at the site, his stomach clenching in response. He shifted positions against the door frame once more.

She looked up and gave him one of her slow sweet smiles. Her smiles just for him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought as he watched her begin to get up shakily, holding her stomach. Before she could stand, he was quickly at her side and holding her arm.

Hinata glanced up into his aquamarine orbs, feeling herself flush under such intense observation. His eyes always seemed to bore into her soul, much like how her father and Neji's eyes used to. She was used to it, for they possessed the uncanny Byakugan like she did. But the way Gaara looked at her, it was like no other had looked at her. The way he watched her was...sometimes frightening but she had become used to it and even cherished it. No one had ever shown her so much interest before. She was always in the shadows, the one who hid, the one everyone was aware of but did not take much notice of. But Gaara...he was different. He noticed her, he acknowledged her and even made a point to have others do the same. Sometimes he even sought her out before anyone else for advice concerning shinobi training, if it was correct and just like the Konoha ninja training, and also about medical advice. No one asked her ever for her opinion, for her thoughts. She never seemed important enough. He even would confide in her...about things he would not even tell his brother and sister. She felt...like maybe she mattered to someone...

"Hinata-chan, its best you rest now. It is too hot for you in here."

Gaara's calm strong voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blushed deeply.

It was dusk. The sun had settled into the horizon. The night sky was clear, dotted with sparkling glimmers of stars. The moon hung luminous in the sky, casting its glow on Suna. The moon reflected off the dim orbs of Gaara's eyes. He watched the moon and its domain, as he often did during the night when he would not sleep but meditate until the sun rose. It was at night when Shukaku would become restless, daring him to sleep, waiting for him to give in to the callings of his body's exhaustion but he never did. He never gave in to it, though in his earlier youth it was tempting. But after Naruto had saved him that day long ago, he had further resolve not to sleep or become tempted to let Shukaku take over his body and soul. He wanted to be something more than a monster, he wanted to be stronger and better than that. He wanted someone to see him and need him. But not see him as a monster, as a frightening weapon...

Gaara heard a rustle and soft breathing. He looked over his shoulder from his perch on the balcony, past the blowing curtains of the doorway to the bedroom he shared with Hinata. Her small frame lay still and quite vulnerable there on their large bed. The dark covers had slipped to reveal her upper torso where her large breasts and bulging stomach were. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, revealing her little pink tongue and teeth. Gaara watched the emotions play over her face, the dreams rolling around her mind. Her face was open and gentle, innocent as a small baby's and still sweet. Even asleep she evoked a kindness and serenity that Gaara found relaxing...and addictive. Even though they were wed, he could never understand her complete trust in him, her complete devotion and faith in him. Shukaku was gone, extracted from his body, but that did not mean the feelings of bloodlust and rage had left him completely. She had been there though, when they had threatened to come over him, patiently by his side. Her soft voice whispering to him, her caring hands on his face and holding his hands, her eyes full of trust and love. What if he gave in, what if he lost? She could have been killed...but she would not run away. Ever. To watch her sleep near him, with him, unconscious and vulnerable...willingly...

Gaara felt a pang in his chest and grunted. He heard Hinata move in the bed once more then become silent. Suddenly a drowsy voice rang out.

"Gaara-kun, w-will you lay by me please?"

The way she asked so shyly, her eyes barely open with sleep, her arms reaching out to him. He could not resist her...and he never would be able to. He sighed and slowly strode to the bed. He stretched out beside her after laying his gourd beside the bed. He pressed his body to form against hers and placed his forehead against the nape of her neck. She smelled of lavender and her medicinal herbs. Silence followed and Gaara assumed she was asleep.

"Gaara-kun, I-I...well...is something wrong?"

Gaara paused. "No."

"Gaara, please tell me. You know I can see something is wrong."

Gaara sighed, remembering her Byakugan and the powers that came with it. Hinata had flipped over to face him and look closely into his eyes. Damn her eyes, the way she could penetrate him, past the walls and the blank expressions he used. There was no way for him to hide his loneliness from her or his inner most fears...mostly about her. She was the first one to cause him to feel fear, to truly experience fear for another human being. It had been overwhelming when it first crept over him, crawling over his flesh and into his heart. He thought he was dying for sure, the pain was so severe and crippling that he had almost fallen to his knees if Kankuro had not grabbed his arm in time. He could not pinpoint the emotion exactly...he had only recalled feeling fear for himself when Naruto fought him. He felt the fear of losing his existence, and it was devastating. But for another...not once, for others had meant nothing, they were only pieces of meat, an annoyance, fuel for his existence. They had only had one reason to be and that was to feed the blood lust. Naruto of course had shown him otherwise...

He felt fear now for another person, a deeper reason to protect others.

He finally felt he had someone to share his hate, joy, sorrows with...someone to bond with and someone who could need him.

He had someone to share his loneliness.

"Hinata-chan..."Gaara began slowly then closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. _Why can't I form the words? How do I even begin? Why does my chest hurt? _His hand reached up to clutch at the side of his head tightly.

Hinata looked at him with concern in her eyes. He had that look, that familiar look...the look he got when Shukaku had tried to devour him, when his painful memories surfaced in his mind. She remembered when she had cut her ring finger by accident in the garden, how his eyes glued to the wound and how he grunted as he clutched his head, nearly doubling over. She had also seen it at the Chuunin exams.

Before she could raise a trembling hand to his stricken face, his hand snatched out and grasped her fingers in a tight vise. Hinata's white eyes watched his face as the emotions played over it. His face was stricken and pulled in, then it just as quickly relaxed.

His eyes opened.

She gasped.

Tears.

He had tears in his eyes.

Gaara took her hand and placed it against his chest where his heart lay. She could feel his steady heartbeat and the rivers of chakra flowing through his body.

"Hinata-chan...I am not like Naruto or Neji or anyone else you know. I cannot easily speak or even express...these emotions like they can," Gaara spoke in a hushed voice then paused. "But I feel them deeply..even if I don't know what they are sometimes. These new...feelings..."

Hinata recalled Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, even Shikamaru and Shino. Gaara was not like them...even though Naruto had shared a similar childhood as he had. Gaara was private and kept to himself, always off to the side of everyone else. Even though Naruto had shown him he was not alone and that caring for others, protecting others, was a strength...he still had a hard time with this revelation. He was a great Kazekage, always carefully making sure his people were safe and thriving. But close bonds, interactions with others, were hard for him...  
Hinata was once again brought back to the present when Gaara squeezed her hand.

"I was told once that love is a pure heart because you want to help those people precious to you, that it was expressed by caring for and protecting those people. Naruto showed me this...and Yashamaru told me this,"Gaara explained in a voice that became more hushed as he spoke. "I thought I realized this...a little bit when I protected the village and with other shinobi. But I never knew there was another form of love..."

He pressed her hand closer to his heart and looked deep into her eyes. The tears which had fought to break through, ran in a trail down his face.

"You awakened in me...feelings I never knew I could feel, was certain I never would. My heart raced when you would look at me, really look at me. My skin would flush when you touched me in a way I never thought I would be. My chest would hurt when I thought...when I thought of not being able to protect you, of seeing you hurt by others or myself. I felt such terror, I thought I would go mad again. I could not even breathe..."

Gaara could not go on speaking. He closed his eyes once more and sighed.

"You are my precious one, Hinata."

He could only hear silence and the wind outside their bedroom. Suddenly the feeling of warm skin against his own, a hand caressing his cheek brought him to open his eyes once more.

"Gaara-kun..."Hinata began softly. He watched her cheeks flush and her fingers go to her lips. "I-I love you. You are my precious one too."

Gaara could not resist then, after all that had passed that night, that day. His lips crashed against hers, nearly devouring her. His tongue pushed at the opening of her lips, forcing its way into her mouth and tasting her tongue. His hands ran roughly through her silken hair, pulling it and pushing her closer to him. She tasted so sweet, felt so soft and inviting and she was his. His Hinata, his wife, the soon to be mother of his child. He had never felt so complete in his whole life.

He felt her moan deep in her throat and tremble like a leaf against him. She broke the kiss suddenly, clutching him as she lightly panted before letting a deep blush color her skin. A shy little smile crossed her lips, a small giggle escaping her. It was enough to make him want to kiss her again.

"Gaara-kun..."

Hinata softly yawned before she could continue and Gaara realized how late it probably was. She needed sleep. He pulled the covers up over them and situated Hinata so that her back was against his front. He held her close and gave a small feathery kiss behind her ear.

"Go to sleep Hinata."

"Ok. I love you Gaara."

_I love you too Hinata. _

Gaara closed his eyes and placed his hand gently atop her stomach. He felt his unborn child move and warmth surge through his body. Before he could think anymore, he felt his first real sleep in years come over him. A last feeling drifted through his heart, before sleep ultimately claimed him. It was joy.

A/N Note: Awwww...I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfic/ Gaahina fic. Hopefully it wasn't too OOC or any of that.

This was originally a snippet of a story I wanted to make of this pair. I just wanted to test it out first.


End file.
